In the Darkness and In the Light
by Morgan WhiteFang
Summary: A woman and her fiance are brutally raped and murdered. With the Power of The Raven, one woman avenges her and her loved one. Rated mature for a reason, and is a femmeslash. Complete.
1. Secrets in the Shadowed Mirror

**In the Darkness and In the Light**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Crow. The Crow is owned by J.O Barr, and I use have used his idea and twisted it to fit my own idea of the Crow story. If I owned The Crow, I would have made it either a slash or a femmeslash. This also includes graphic violence (a brutal rape/double homicide flashback, and revenge murders). This is rated Mature for a reason. Please do not read if you have "triggers", because I would feel bad if my fanfic triggered you. Also the rapists/murderers in this fic justify their actions by claiming it was in the name of God. I do not believe that real Christians would do that, but sick people who feel God would approve of their sickness not real Christians.

**Dedication:** This is written for all those who have been murdered out of hate for their religion, sexual orientation, and race. RIP dear ones.

**A.N:** This is a femmeslash, and instead of using a crow I used a raven instead. _Italics_ indicate a flashback and maybe a flash-forward. We'll just see where the plot takes me. Thank you LOVELESS-chan for being my beta for this story.

**-**

**Chapter One: Secrets in the Shadowed Mirror**

I'm in heaven, aren't I? My eyes flickered open. As I came to I realized I lay in a field of wheat, and the air is chilled with white mist like ghosts. The sky is shaded twilight blue, and the red light of the setting sun in the west spilling out into the dark blue horizon. A crescent moon has risen in the east, a silvery reflection of the soul. This perfect place must be heaven, where else would I be? How in earth did I get here? I strained my memory, though there was only darkness.

I sat up clad in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and combat boots. I look down and see that my hands and clothing are stained with what looks like blood, or perhaps only red wine. Why would I be covered in red wine? Maybe I'm not dead? I seemed to be alive and still in my body. Somebody have better answer my questions, or I am going to go crazy. I probably am already crazy; sitting in a hospital pumped full of Haldol. I sat there and contemplated my predicament, as the slight evening breeze played with my long dark brown hair.

"Caw!" Rang a chilling raven's song. A flock, no a murder of ravens swooped down next to me. Their leader perched upon my shoulder. "Caw!" It screeched again while I jumped slightly, "Follow me Young One." The Raven said in a hoarse voice.

I must have been dreaming or hallucinating, because this felt too real. "Where am I? How can you talk you're a bird? Where's Karley, my fiancé? And why?-" I took a deep breath. "-Why am I covered in blood- presumably mine? And did you have to caw so loud I'm right next to you."

The Raven stirred somewhat impatiently, and clicked its beak. Most likely thinking stupid humans and their damn questions, before replying, "You Trisha are a lost soul yet to enter the Gates of the Afterlife. You are dead but alive nothing can harm you, simply because you have a mission to complete before you go on. Karley is waiting for you at the Gate. Enough small talk- follow me and I will show you all you need to know." The Raven took off from my shoulder. It's flock followed behind. They flew towards the north. I followed my familiar, for a lack of a better word, through the field. Above my head and all around me the shadows shifted as silver and white wisps of smoke, presumably souls as they moved onto the next plane of existence.

We finally came to a dark wooded glade. A tarnished silver mirror hung by ropes from a gnarled branch from a Willow tree. The Raven landed on the branch. I didn't need telling or encouragement I knew what I needed to do. I walked tensely up to the mirror. My hazel eyes looked worn and tired, and my hair was matted with blood. My thin lips trembled slightly, as I noticed my violently slit throat crusted with dried blood. The dried bloodstains streaked down my neck. I gasped as the mirror started to warp to show me all I needed to know, and see.

…

_My fiancé and I walk hand in hand down the_ _crowded city street as dusk sets in. Our wedding is in a month and all our plans are completed, and I couldn't be any happier. I am about to marry the love of my life. Karley's pale as porcelain skin is practically glowing framed with her chin-length red as fire hair. Her green eyes dancing merrily, with her infectious smile across that lovely full mouth. I wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her closer. It was mid-September, and it was a slightly chill evening. Her jacket clings slightly to her full curves._

_Suddenly I can feel the cold steel knife at my throat, "Help!" Karley screams, but people passing by ignore us so coldly not wanting to get involved._

"_Here!" I yell throwing my purse at the two thugs. "Take what ever you want just let us go unharmed."_

"_Shut the fuck up, we don't want your money you dumb dyke." Said the taller and leaner of the two. His cool grey eyes are emotionless._

_His short and fat friend with shorn off hair already shut Karley up and dragged her into a dark alleyway._

"_Come on," said the thug that is holding me captive, his long greasy blond hair in a ponytail. "It's time we joined the party."_

"_No, don't you have a soul? Any compassion?"_

"_It's you queers that have no soul, and God wants us to clean out all the filth. Me and my friend though we all want to show you what you've girls been missing out on." He laughs, while pushing me into the alleyway._

_No escape and trapped like an animal to slaughter. I am sprawled out on the ground, and fear keeps me frozen, and see my lover being violated. The shorter and overweight thug is trying to shove his small penis in Karley's mouth, but she keeps her mouth firmly shut. Until finally with a satisfied grunt he forces his way in. She bites him really hard, and he punches her across the face. Knocking her down. "Leave me alone!" She screams. He straddles her and removes her pants. She tries to kick him off of her, but she is weaker than him. I want to save Karley and myself but I can't move, and I hate myself for it. I start to cry like a child and I hate myself even more._

_I look at the taller thug standing above me as he watches me carefully, almost like he is studying me. "I like girls like you. I can smell the fear off of you. Your fear stuns you into helplessness, instead of turning you into a wild animal like your friend there. You can be tamed and I will enjoy every second of it." _

_I close my eyes weakly, and I hear the sound of zippers going down. I feel rough hands on my body, and I hear Karley's screams right next to me. I can feel him enter me roughly, and his cold knife at my throat. I ignored everything going on. This wasn't happening to me, this was a nightmare. I clung to denial like a lifesaver. I numbed out, and I couldn't feel or see him finish. I could hear Karley's last scream cut short with a vicious throat slash. My angel lay dying crying softly as her blood flows out. I could barely feel the cold knife slit my throat viciously, and my blood draining out of my body. I could hear a distant screaming "CAW!" and what felt like a feather drop on my body. I died with my eyes closed, and was reborn with them open._

…

I came to and I was screaming with rage, this was my rebirth. I died with no emotion, but emotion was my baptism. I was blessed with the gift of vengeance. I could feel the change come over me, the black wings bursting out from my back, and I took off screaming like banshee. The Raven flew with me cawing also. I flew into the coming darkness. Tarnish my name, you don't deserve the air you breathe.


	2. Such is the Law of Honour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Crow. The Crow is owned by J.O Barr and I have used his idea and twisted it to fit my own idea of the Crow story. If I owned The Crow, I would have made it either a slash or a femmeslash. This also includes graphic violence (brutal revenge murders). This is rated Mature for a reason. Please do not read if you have "triggers", because I would feel bad if my fanfic triggered you. Also I quote a song called "Omerta" by Lamb of God, I don't own that either. I also paraphrase a line in the bible, and I definitely do not own that, and I don't even own a bible. It just suited that particular scene.

**Dedication:** This is written for all those who have been murdered out of hate for their religion, sexual orientation, and race. RIP dear ones.

**A.N:** This is a femmeslash, and instead of using a crow I used a raven instead. _Italics_ indicate The Raven speaking to Trisha. Take note that I am not a gun person. I did a little google search on handguns so sorry if it's a little lacking. I did my best. Sorry this took me so long I lost my muse for this story. -Lassos my muse and drags her to my laptop.- I had planned this story to go on for three chapters but I will end it at two. I have other fics to write and this one has overstayed its welcome. Also writing the first chapter overwhelmed me a little. Hopefully I will write some more The Crow fanfics, but this will be my last fanfic for this fandom for a while (or until I get another plot bunny). I send love to **Brokenangelwings16** and all those who faved this story. To **LOVELESS-chan **thanks for being my beta! Much love to you dear reader. Kisses, Morgan.

**Chapter Two: Such is the Law of Honour**

I kicked in the glass window of the local gun shop. Not caring about the surveillance cameras because I had a feeling that I would not live to see the sun rise. It's probably better that way. Stepping on and than over the window ledge I crept cat-like into the store. My eyes searched the store for the perfect weapons. I never owned a gun and never even shot one before. Would that make a difference? Though I died and I'm now "living" again, and I didn't believe that was possible until now.

_It doesn't matter, do what you need to do and let's get on with this. Remember you have until dawn._ The Raven spoke in my head, in its raspy tones.

"Alright, alright." I spoke aloud. I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves. I walked toward the shelf, and reached for a small but powerful looking gun. I held it in my hands almost reverently.

Wonderful choice Trisha. A semi-automatic .22 Baretta will cause a lot of damage.

I wrapped two rounds of automatic .22 bullets around my chest x-style across my chest and back. I loaded the handgun with a single round of the same bullets, and cocked it. How am I doing this?

_Don't ask Trisha just go with it._

I walked towards the cash counter and saw the hunting knives under the glass counter. I smashed the counter with my fist causing it to bleed, but it didn't hurt. I grabbed a simple but effective seven-inch stainless steel hunting knife. I sheathed it in its black carrying case, and placed the gun in one jean pocket, and the knife in the other.

I walked back outside the way I came in. I picked up my orange container of gasoline, and walked determinedly forward towards the squatting house where the lowlives lived. Tonight the world will be two less of its douche bags. The Raven flew ahead leading me there.

***

_Stop. This is the place. Go Trisha do what you were sent to do._

I felt the rage rise up in me. I felt the black wings burst from my back. I slid my gun out from out of my pocket and became a pretty killing machine with my chestnut hair flowing out behind me. I kicked the door down.

"What the fuck?" I heard one of the douche bags scream from inside. It was the fat one I could tell, though I didn't know how. He ran towards the door gun in hand.

I looked up at him. "Hello." I whispered dangerously.

His face looked at me in denial and disbelief. "You can't be you're dead." He shot me through the forehead. I mock-staggered forward now kneeling on the ground before him with my head facing down. "You're dead." Shot me again through the back of my head. I fell forward, blood and decaying brain splattered across the floor and walls.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" The tall one said while running out from another room to join us. I could feel them both look down at me. "But that's impossible the bitch was dead when we left her."

I started to laugh coldly I couldn't help myself. I raised myself off the ground. I looked both of them in the eyes. My eyes must look insane, because both of them backed away slowly. I knew I was crazier than a fox, but it felt so good to be unhinged.

"Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot take care of himself without that law is both. For wounded man shall say to his assailant if I live I will kill you, if I die you are forgiven. Such is the rule of honour." I said calmly, while raising the gun.

I shot fatty in the hand, and he drops to the ground clutching his shattered hand. I grabbed his other arm and broke it. He screamed as the bone shattered. I rammed my baretta into his mouth and shot him. The bullet exited out of the back of his throat and he gurgled blood as he fell slowly forward. I then shot him in the back of the head, his skull, brain, and blood matter shot everywhere. I started to laugh manically when I shot a hole in my orange gas container, and gasoline started to leak out.

The tall one stood next to his friend covered in his friend's fluids, his lower lip trembling and tears running down his face. "You know what I like about men like you, the way you fear I can smell it."

I shot him in his right kneecap and then his left. "Mercy…" He whispered.

"Do you get off on this?" I said while kneeling next to him and smiling. I shot him in his right elbow and then his left.

"Just end it now. Please."

"Did you ever show compassion do anyone?" I threw the gun away. I slid the knife out of my pocket and took off the black case. I held the knife up, and ran the sharp tip lightly slowly along the side of his face from cheek to chin. I saw the light welling of blood run down his face. I did that do the other side. The tip of the knife was bathed in his blood. I lifted the knife above his chest, his eyes frozen in fear watching me. I smiled at him as I violently inserted the seven-inched knife into his chest and slit it towards his heart. He screamed but I ignored him. I cut off the vessels keeping his violently beating heart in his chest cavity. I lifted his heart out of his chest as it pulsed and contracted in my hands spraying blood everywhere. His eyes were in shock and he breathed a few more times and than his eyes grew cold. Dead. I threw his still beating heart away from me.

I walk slowly towards the gasoline puddle whipping out a pack of matches. "Forgive them Father for they know not what they do." I spoke to The Raven that flew into the door to witness my final act.

You did well Trisha. Do you truly forgive James and Adam?

"Yes. The scales have been balanced."

The Raven bowed its head. _Then light the match to end this night. Dawn is close to rising, the midnight hour is soon ending. _It gave a final caw and flew away.

I nodded my head and lit the match and threw it in the gasoline. As the flames erupted I could feel Karley's hand, her embrace, her kiss as she welcomed me home to heaven. The light and the dark have been balanced. The flame has destroyed the evil, and finally extinguished by the firefighter's water. Leaving only ashy remains to wash away with a raven feather down a sewer drain in the sidewalk. Forgiven. So ends this macabre tale.

The End


End file.
